


【CA/AC无差】青春期来了怎么办

by Fayland



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Author does not know how to write smut so no smut, Fluff and Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Teenager Crowley, 不合时宜的告白, 告白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 22:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayland/pseuds/Fayland
Summary: Crowley变成了十五岁的少年。青春期的荷尔蒙在他的身体里横冲直撞，搅得他脑子里只剩下一位白白的，软软的天使。





	【CA/AC无差】青春期来了怎么办

1.

Crowley 变小了。

 

2.

Aziraphale 是在第二天的时候发现的。他如同往常一样在书店整理他珍爱的书籍上的灰尘，然后电话响了。

 

“Aziraphale ，老地方见。十五分钟。 ”

“ 詹姆士公园？ ”

“ 没错。哔 ——”

 

挂下电话 Aziraphale 觉得对方声音听起来似乎有一点不同，仿佛得了感冒又掐着嗓子似的。不过恶魔怎么会感冒呢，他摇摇头，把听筒放回原位。

 

十五分钟后。

圣詹姆士公园。

 

他没有看见 Crowley 。没有往常那个高瘦的红发男人。取而代之站在往常位置上的是一个火红头发，看起来大约十四五岁的细瘦少年，大约刚刚到 Aziraphale 肩头的高度。浑身上下的骨头都支棱着，像是恨不得一个晚上长上五英寸。戴着墨镜，穿着低领口的内衫，黑色的夹克。一脸不耐烦。看起来和西城区那些迫不及待变成大人的叛逆少年没什么区别。

 

“Crowley ？ ”

他甚至还抹了发蜡， Aziraphale 想着，试探地开口。

“ 嘿，天使。 ” 少年的脸上露出了一个勉强的笑容。

“…… 天啊 Crowley ，真的是你！你发生了什么？之前的身体呢？！ ” 现在他明白电话里感觉到的奇怪是什么了，对方甚至还处在变声期。

“ 不，不是，我变小了！ ” 少年抓着头发，有些暴躁， “ 我喝了瓶红酒，打了个盹儿，醒来就这样了。嘭，缩小了。变成了这个样子。 ”

“ 哦我的天哪，快让我看看。 ”Aziraphale 有些急切地抓住少年的肩膀，然后想起来的他的奇迹都并不能用在恶魔身上，那来自上帝的力量反而会伤害对方，最终只能担忧地围绕对方转了两圈。

“ 行了天使，我没事。 ”Aziraphale 的担忧反而抚平了 Crowley 一直紧紧皱着的眉头， “ 我的力量都还在，一切都感觉很好。只是身体变小了。 ” 甚至比平时都更加有活力，仿佛真的回到了他从未有过的青春期似的。

 

“ 也许只是前些日子蜕皮的后遗症。 ” 少年 Crowley 这样说着，舔着一个巧克力甜筒，平时他对这些甜食的兴趣不大，但是今天这些高热量的食物似乎在引诱他，仿佛他的身体真的需要比平时更多的能量来生长。

他俩现在又坐在了平时的长椅上了。 Aziraphale 拿着一个草莓甜筒，眉头依然皱着。 “ 可是你之前几千年蜕皮从来没有出现过这样的情况。 ”

“ 谁知道呢，也许是水质问题。你知道，伦敦的水质越来越差了。 ” 他忍不住将空闲的手搭在了长椅背上，就好像虚虚搂着天使能让他更舒服一些。今天不知道为什么天使看上去特别的诱人。让他内心有一些什么在蠢蠢欲动。

【注：如果 Crowley 对人类的青春期生理学有一定了解的话，他就会知道这是常见的青春期对恋爱的渴望。】

 

3

 

Crowley 遗精了。

 

连续两个晚上梦见 Aziraphale 。到不是说他以前从未梦见过 Aziraphale ，但是最近的梦里， Aziraphale 总是以一种难以言说的形态出现，然后醒来就是一团糟的被子。

不要误会， Crowley 可不是什么清纯的处子，要知道大巴比伦的淫妇可不是自学成才的。但是六千年来他一直对 Aziraphale 保持着适当的距离。这样介于友情与爱情之间的关系显然让对方十分满意。而对于六千岁的 Crowley 而言，他也没有饥渴到需要对自己最好的朋友下手。

 

对于六千岁的 Crowley 而言。

 

六千岁。

 

现在 Crowley 只有十五岁。青春期的荷尔蒙在他的体内横冲直撞，搅得他脑子只剩下一位软软的，白白的天使。荷尔蒙冲入他的下半身。他又硬了。

 

该死的。他暗自骂道。手却控制不住的往下伸。不甚熟练地握住了自己的阴茎，上一次手淫已经是十四世纪的事情了。和大众的想象不一样，尽管本体是条蛇，人形的 Crowley 通常只有一根阴茎。当然了，就像天使一样，性器官什么的是随着需要展现的。过去六千年 Crowley 也不是没有发挥过自己的天赋，但那通常伴随着对方的尖叫，让床事变得不那么愉快。

 

哦，天使。

 

五分钟过后， Crowley 拇指划过龟头下的凹陷处，半握着拳头，颤抖着射在了自己的手里。

房间里弥漫出一股淡淡的腥膻味。

 

电话响了起来。

Crowley 懒散地从床头抽了几张纸巾把手上的污浊擦干净，自暴自弃地倒在床上，打算忽略这个销售车险的骚扰电话。

 

“ 嗨，这里是 Crowley ，你知道要怎么做，记得要有型哦～ ”

“Crowley ，我知道要怎么做了。 ”

——“ 嗨， Aziraphale ， ”Crowley 火速冲到了电话旁，听见刚刚性幻想的声音的他脸上不可抑制地泛起了红晕，这该死的青春期。 “ 什么怎么做？ ”

“ 我查看了蛇类养殖的书籍，里面说蛇蜕皮的时候需要足够的湿度，我想你或许需要一个桑拿。 ”

对面的声音听起来几乎有些雀跃。

“ 桑拿？ ”

“ 对，桑拿。人类的一种放松方式，有很多的蒸汽 ……”

“—— 我知道什么是桑拿。 ” 他打断 Aziraphale ，太愚蠢了这个主意，他已经蜕完皮了，再多的湿度也不会有什么帮助。

但是。

桑拿，他眼前突然浮现出了被蒸得热乎乎的，粉红色的，软软的，全裸的天使。

“ 我们去吧。桑拿。一起去。 ” 他被荷尔蒙冲昏的大脑最终对对方说。

 

 

4

 

这不是他们第一次一起洗澡了。

 

公元四十一年的时候他们一起去过古罗马的公共浴室。那会儿他刚刚和 Aziraphale 吃了一顿生蚝。他只记得浴场人声嘈杂，到处都是雾气腾腾的。

 

二十一世纪的桑拿室要私密得多。依然是雾气腾腾的。

Aziraphale 就坐在他手边不到一英尺的地方，他却只能勉强看见对方的脸。

对方红扑扑的，看起来像是一只好吃的苹果的一样的脸。他差点就亲上去了。毛巾下的器官又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“Crowley ，你觉得有用吗？ ” 对方的脸突然凑近。

天啊他可真好看。他按捺住内心的紧张，忍住了想要往后缩的冲动。

“ 天使，你真好看。 ”Crowley 脱口而出。然后他看到了对方愣住的，随即害羞的表情。他真的太可爱了，好想吃了他， Crowley 的大脑迷迷糊糊地想着。

然后他吻了上去。

一个生涩的，仓促的吻。

很明显即使有六千年的经验，现在的 Crowley 的身体依然被十五岁的荷尔蒙支配着，不知道要做什么。

“Crowley ！ ” Aziraphale 羞恼地喊着他的名字，模样该死的可爱。他试图缩得远一些但是手被 Crowley 紧紧地抓着。

“ 我想我喜欢你。 ”Crowley 紧张地差点咬到了自己舌头，天啊他在说什么，他会毁了他们之间的友谊的。

“ 别开玩笑了， Crowley 。我们是一个天使和一个恶魔，你不能 …… 他们知道了会有麻烦的。 ”

天使有些语无伦次。

“ 他们早就不管我们了。你愿意做我男朋友吗，天使？ ” 天啊他说出来了。

有人打开了桑拿房的门。

恶魔打了个响指，对方又迷惑地离开了。

“Crowley ，我想，我们得到稍微体面一点的地方谈论这个问题。 ” 最终 Aziraphale 这么回应。

 

 

5

 

寿司店。

 

食物总是能让 Aziraphale 镇定下来。

面对半小时前 Crowley 的提议， Aziraphale 心里乱糟糟的。他们做了六千年的朋友，好吧，也许比朋友稍微更亲密一些，更像是互相依存的共生关系。

他信任 Crowley 胜过任何人，或者天使。但是爱，他只有对人类的天使之爱，他想他把百分之九十的爱都给了人类，剩下百分之十或许早就在 Crowley 身上了。但是男朋友。这个词汇让他感到害怕。他见过太多的情侣反目成仇了。他不希望这样的事情发生在他和 Crowley 之间。他只想要永久的，不变的，随时都在那里的 Crowley 。

 

“ 天使。 ” 少年干涩的嗓音把 Aziraphale 从自己的思绪里拉扯出来。

“ 哦，是，你不吃点什么吗？ ” 他这才意识到对方又在专注地看着他，一口也没有动眼前的食物。就像往常那样。几乎是盈满了爱意的。

“ 所以 …… 你想好了吗？ ”Crowley 再次开口。

“ 想好？ ”

“ 男朋友的事情。 ” 十五岁的 Crowley 脸涨得通红。

“ 天啊 Crowley 声音小一些，他们会怀疑我恋童的。 ”Aziraphale 一把捂住了 Crowley 的嘴，随后好像被烫了一样把手迅速收了回来，对方居然趁机舔他的手心。

“ 所以你恋我咯？ ”Crowley 却依然咄咄逼人。他现在看起来有点像是平常的他了。 Aziraphale 甚至确定他长高了一些。

“ 是，不，不是，不是你想的那样子的。 ”Aziraphale 手足无措。

“ 好了，天使，我知道你爱我。 ” 对方看起来几乎和原来一模一样了。说真的周围的人都没有意识到这里有一个疯狂生长的少年吗？

“Crowley ！ ” 天使还在做最后的挣扎，但是他无法撒谎，他爱 Crowley 。他无法反驳这一点。他做不到。

 

 

6

 

Crowley 变回来了。就和他变小一样毫无征兆。当然他对此的解释是 Aziraphale 不愿意恋童所以施展了神迹让他变了回来。

不管怎么样，他又是他自己了。

但是他现在有个男朋友了。

 

 

FIN.


End file.
